Stigma
by tayssers
Summary: Al drags Scorpius to meet some crazy hippogryphs. Mild Al/Scorpius overtones, rated T because of it.


**A/N:** This is one of those post-nap ideas that just has to get written. I don't usually submit stories, so I don't have a proof reader. I'm also one of those people who'll pick apart a perfectly okay story and generally make it horrible. So here's an average fic, hope you don't hate it!

**Disclaimer:** It's Harry Freakin' Potter, lawyers. I mean really. |:

* * *

Al sincerely hoped Hagrid had a brilliant, end-all-be-all reason for summoning him this early in the morning. The trek down the his honorary uncle's hut was arduous at best. The icy winter morning did nothing to improve his spirits.

And because misery loves company, he decided to drag along Scorpius.

"This better be damn important," Al muttered darkly, pulling his cloak tighter around his body. Scorpius was, Albus suspected, still half asleep. They trudged as quickly as they could, wary of ice patches that would of loved nothing more than sending them tumbling down to a broken neck. Ice patches are little bastards in the morning.

At last, the hut came into view. Hagrid was standing at his door in anticipation of his guests, wild hair streaked heavily with grey. An elderly Fang sat at his masters side, his sole pup (Piper, for unfortunate bark) sleeping at his feet. The giant man lifted a hand in greeting, and Al sped up the pace, nudging Scorpius.

"I think there's something in the back," Albus puffed.

"Nrgl," the blond replied. Al smirked to see his friends eyes were closed, and a gloved hand was gripping the hood of his cloak for guidance.

"You lazy git," he grinned.

"Frgl."

Al patted Fang on the head and slapped Hagrid's back when they arrived at the hut. Scorpius leaned down and placed Piper in his cloak. The pup's head poked out between Scorpius' cloak and scarf.

"Why'd ye bring Malfoy?" Hagrid whispered.

"'Cause I mighta killed you for waking me up so early if I didn't have someone to hold me back," Al said casually. "Why'd you ask me to come? It's the first day of Christmas holiday! We should all be sleeping until noon."

His uncle brightened. "Yer dad loved these," he said, leading them around the back. The giant didn't noticed Albus grimace. "Flew 'im around the lake, they did! Noble creatures, only ridden by the best o' the best." Hagrid shot Scorpius a look, but the teen was absorbed in petting Piper.

"Nothing flew Dad around the lake, Uncle Hagrid," Al informed him wearily. "Well, except that dragon..."

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow. Al smirked and nudged him gently. The blond rolled his eyes, smiling.

Hagrid coughed. "Well, Buckbeak woulda flown him around th' lake, but he knew his ol' master wouldn'ta liked it." Albus laughed openly at that. Hagrid was even softer with animals in his old age, letting them do the directing.

The small group reached the edge of the forest, quietly coming to a stop. Al and Scorpius edged closer together, eyeing the forest with open suspicion. Hagrid just grinned, and gave an ear splitting whistle. From behind the tree line trotted what had to be hippogryphs. They numbered three, each with a distinct coat palette.

The grey one trotted to Hagrid and veritably nuzzled him. The giant grinned at the boys, as if this was the greatest thing ever. Al had tensed at the sight. Scorpius had practically locked up.

"Wanna pet 'im?" his uncle asked, totally oblivious to his nephew's apprehension.

"Er, it sounds wonderful, really, but, uh, Dad's told me stories. You know, of the mauling and bowing and general maulery." Al tried to be tactful, but he could see Hagrid's face fall. "But I'll try!" he hurried to say. Moving forward to bow to the beast, Scorpius grabbed his arm. Al was impressed at the vise grip. It was no wonder Scorpius was such a controlled dueler; he never lost grip of his wand like Al did. He patted his friends hand, and stood before the hippogryph.

The beast eyed him critically, and Al bent at the waist, shutting his eyes tight. What felt like a very short time later, Hagrid was patting his back.

"Never seen 'im take to someone so quickly before..." he muttered. "Mus' be the resemblance to yer dad. A hippogryph never fergets, after all..."

Al scowled. He knew he should be flattered people thought he was as great as his dad, but really, having people expect you to do as great things as your father did was extremely challenging. He felt the prejudice was enhanced by their resemblance; glasses, green eyes, and messy dark hair.

"Oh, no- BUCKBEAK! STOP!"

Al's head snapped up, and watched into horror as the crazy hippogryph reared at Scorpius. His wand was out before he realized it, and he bellowed "petrificus totalus!" before realizing it. The beast stiffened and fell to its side. Al stuffed his wand in his waistband and dropped to Scorpius' side.

"Holy hell, did it hurt you?"

"I d-don't th-think it l-liked m-me-"

"Of course it didn't, you didn't bow!"

"I wasn't near it!" Scorpius protested, running a hand through his hair. "Was just putting Piper dowbn and-"

Albus ignored him, looking at the hippogryph. It was shaking off his spell rather quickly, spitting in fury. Hagrid was trying to soothe it, but wasn't doing much to placate the crazy ass bird thing.

"I think ye'll have ta head back ter the castle," he shouted. "Buckbeak ain't going to play nice, I'm afraid."

Al muttered some choice expletives as he helped Scorpius up. The creature hadn't hurt him, but it had frightened the already nervous teen into shakes. They practically ran up the slope, ice patches be damned.

"What's Hagrid thinking, keeping mad creatures like that?" Albus raged once they'd cleared the crest of the hill. "Damn things kill you soon as look at you! The hell, was that thing rabid-"

"Al, don't be dense," Scorpius said softly. "It doesn't suit you."

Al sighed, and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Even animals hate me. I'm taking this as a new low for my father," Scorpius tried to joke.

"Don't. Just... don't."

They stayed there. Al felt a bit guilty. Scorpius was a Malfoy, and had to deal with the stigma the name brought. He'd nearly been a pariah their first year, and even five years later, he wasn't winning any popularity contests. What did Al bitch about? Being liked.

Stupid.

"Wanna go piss off Peeves?" Al suggested into Scorpius' hair.

Scorpius sniffed, and after contemplating, nodded into Al's shoulder. They entered the castle, hand in hand, brainstorming on how to "endear" themselves to Filch and his stupid cat.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if Hagrid's accent is terrible. Also, I was seriously absent the day they went over apostrophes in the 2nd grade, so my possessive nouns and crap like that are really bad, like woah. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
